


Traginers

by nyicris



Category: MERLÍ - Fandom, brunol
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/pseuds/nyicris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic brunol en ESPAÑOL y CATALÁN (segundo capítulo) SIN MAJOR SPOILERS.</p><p>"BRIDA</p><p>A la fira dels Folls<br/>jo hi aniria.<br/>Vindria qui sap d'on<br/>-i ningú no ho sabria-<br/>amb els llavis oscats<br/>de molta vida,</p><p>traginer de cançons<br/>en cavall sense brida."<br/>-Maria Mercè Marçal</p><p>(Todos los personajes pertenecen a Héctor Lozano y demás)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Español

**Author's Note:**

> Holiii. Como lo escribí en catalán me haría ilusión de que (si no sabéis catalán) lo leyeráis dos veces, una en español y otra en catalán, considero que en catalán alguna escena tiene más sentido.
> 
> Por otra parte sí, en catalán hay algunos castellanismos pero es que al menos en los colegios e institutos donde he estado se habla así. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_No te enamores, Bergeron._

Le susurró cerca de la oreja para después pasar le los labios por detrás, lentamente, haciéndole cosquillas y poniéndole los pelos de gallina.

—¿Qué dices, motivado?

—Que no seas tonto y no te enamores. —Entonces Pol apartó la cara de su cuello y la puso delante de la de Bruno. Las puntas de sus narices se tocaban.

—No digas gilipolleces. No me enamoraré. —Bruno se giró, avergonzado. Pol aprovechó para burlarse.

—¡Ay, que al Bergeron le gusta el Rubio! —Lo cogió por el culo y lo acercó más a él. —Sólo me preocupo por ti. Para ahorrarte futuros sufrimientos.

La estrechez del lavabo y tener a Pol respirando a menos de cinco centímetros estaban empezando a agobiar al bailarín.

—Esto es sexo y ya está. Déjame en paz.

—Bueno, sexo, sexo... Pero así que sólo me quieres por mi carne... De acuerdo. —Y le dio un beso a Bruno que lo dejó sin aliento. A él no le importaba dejar de respirar, si era por esto...

Después continuaron con su rutina habitual en el recreo: Enrollarse hasta que sonara el timbre y a veces hasta daba tiempo para una mamada.

Todo empezó cuando el primer día de curso, a la hora del patio, Pol, que estaba jugando a básquet con Marc, Joan y Gerard, no paraba de cruzarse miradas con Bruno, que hablaba con Oliver y Tania de todo lo que tenían que estudiar para el fin de semana, que no podrían ni salir. Típico tema de conversación de segundo de bachillerato. Pasado un rato, Pol se mordió un labio, y el bailarín lo entendió todo; se levantó con una sonrisa triunfante i entró al instituto, dándole a entender que se encontrarían dentro...

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó cuando llegaron a los lavabos.

—¿Me has echado de menos, Bergeron? —Pol paseó por las puertas de los váteres, comprobando que no hubiera nadie. Este chico siempre se reía de todo de una manera que lo ponía nervioso. Pero en el fondo sabía cómo era. Había aprendido lo que había detrás de esa máscara.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Se giró al escuchar la respuesta y comenzó a caminar hacia Bruno.

— _Nah..._ Escucha, Bruno.

—Dime.

—¿Oliver y tú ya habéis..? —Se restregó el dedo índice por la mano izquierda, cerrada.

—Sólo porque sea gay no quiere decir que me guste, lo sabes, ¿no? No es mi tipo... —Rompió el contacto visual, enfadado. Oliver le caía muy bien, le había ayudado mucho y estaba muy agradecido. Aun así no le acaba de gustar.

—¿Ah, sí...? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo..?

Bruno se tiró a la piscina.

—Altos, rubios, ojos verdes, fumadores, que saquen buenas notas en filosofía y con tendencia a reírse de todo el mundo en su cara. —Mientras decía esto avanzó unos pasos hacia Pol.

—¿Como tu padre, no?

—...Eres odioso. —Y volvió hacia la Puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Espera, no te vayas, era una broma. —Pol le cogió del brazo para no dejarlo escapar. Se miraron durante unos segundos. Hacía mucho que no tenían contacto. Después de todas las movidas en primero, pasaron unos meses alejados, pero el tiempo y la distancia en verano habían cambiado la puesta en escena. "Y parece que él también ha cambiado..." pensó Bruno. El rubio se pasó la lengua por los labios mirando los suyos.

—Que te jodan.

—Gilipollas. —Respondió. Bruno lo arrastró hacia él para acabar con la distancia que los separaba. Fue un beso sucio y apasionado, irremediable e inevitable. Parecía que no podían dejar de caer en este vacío que los atrapaba a los dos y los transformaba en fuego, que les acababa quemando...

Eso duró unas cuantas semanas. Al principio Pol se hacía el tímido, y dejaba que fuera Bruno quién lo llevara de la mirada hacia el lavabo cada dos o tres patios. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez era el rubio quién lo buscaba más, y los juegos también aumentaban de tono. Estaban necesitados de un espacio íntimo para poder compartir su deseo, que había intentado esconder en un primer momento pero que ahora lo arañaba hasta arraigarle dentro. Aun así para él Pol sólo estaba jugando con él porque le daba morbo el secreto que compartían. Y todo acabó cuando se confirmaron sus sospechas.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Dijo Tània con los ojos abiertos como naranjas. Bruno y ella iban caminando por el pasillo hacia la clase y se encontraron con Pol comiéndole el alma a una chica rubia. —¿Pero vosotros no estabais liados?

—S-sí, bueno... —"Hasta estaba pensando en invitarlo un día a casa para 'estudiar'", pensó, pero no se atrevió a explicárselo. Había perdido. —¿Quién coño es esta? —Un nudo en la garganta le subía por la garganta. _No llores, estúpido._

—Sònia, de primero. No entiendo nada. O... —Bruno encarcó una ceja. —Ahora me acuerdo. El otro día en Empresa Marc le preguntó a Pol por qué últimamente desaparecía en el recreo. Y Gerard dijo que a ti tampoco se te veía mucho el pelo.

—Hijos de...

—Claro, —Continuó. —entonces Pol tuvo que salir defendiendo su heterosexualidad i explicó que se estaba tirando a una de primero de bachi. Casi no puedo aguantarme la risa, tío, te lo juro. Muy _heavy._ No creí que lo estuviera diciendo en serio, por eso no te lo conté. —Tània le pasó una mano por el brazo, reconfortándole.

—No pasa nada. —Sonrió mientras se giraba para mirar fijamente a la parejita. —Da igual, cuando el macho alfa se de cuenta de que esta chica no tiene mi culo, volverá corriendo a mis brazos.

Tània echó una carcajada.

—Eres el puto amo.

Y claro que volvió. Aunque unos días después, por Whatsapp.

"Estas enfadado???" Se encontró Bruno el martes al levantarse, en el móvil.

"La verdad es k nunca me ha importado k me dejen de hablar pk se avergüencen de estar conmigo dont worry xd" contestó.

No obtuvo respuesta hasta ue se cruzaron las miradas en Catalán, dos horas más tarde. El rubio cogió el teléfono rápidamente, y él le imitó. "Te quiero ver. Donde siempre". El bailarín lo dejó en visto. "Ven. Bergeron. Pls". Bruno guardó el móvil en el cajón bajo la mirada atenta de Pol. Entonces apretó un puño y dio un golpe encima de la mesa, interrumpiendo la clase.

—¿Algún problema, señor Rubio? —Escupió Eugeni.

—Cap ni un, señor Hi... Bosch. —Y le guiño el ojo a Bruno, que se había girado hacia él como el resto de la clase para ver que pasaba. "Le odio", pensó, pero al final acabó encerrado con él donde siempre, en el tercer lavabo a la derecha, primer piso, en el recreo.

—No hemos venido aquí para que me comas el bocata. Eso te lo quería dejar claro. —Comenzó Pol. —Sólo quería pedirte perdón por ignorarte y liarme con Sònia.

—Perdonado. ¿Me puedo ir ya? —Intentó avanzar hacia la puerta, pero un brazo estirado hacia la paret detrás suya lo paró.

—No pareces muy convencido. —Bruno frunció el entrecejo. —¿Por qué siempre estás enfadado?

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan cabrón conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre me acabas dejando tirado? ¿Por qué eres tan insoportable? ¿Por qué..? —Lo dejó en suspenso, esperando a que le hiciera callar con un beso, como en las películas. Pero no pasó. Sólo dejó que el silencio fluyera unos segundos.

—Te gusto tanto, chaval. —Pol se acarició la barbilla con una mano. —Soy irresistible para los dos sexos. Por cierto, —Cambió de tema. —Viste el Barça ayer?

—¿Pero qué dices?

***

A ver. Bruno para él era morbo, sí. Pero a él le gustaba el morbo. Era parte de su juego, se lo pasaba bien (la chupaba bien), eso no quería decir que sintiera nada por él. Ni mucho menos.

Y no iba a dejar al pivonazo de Sònia por él. Pol? Nunca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que me dejas porque te quieres centrar en bachillerato? —Sònia le miraba con cara de incrédula.

—Sí. Ahora viene la sele y todo eso...

—No me lo trago. ¿Ahora eres Pol el aplicado, no? ¡Y una mierda! Asqueroso. Mira, mis amigas ya me lo advirtieron, que eras un malnacid-

—Bla, bla, bla. El rollo de siempre. No tengo tiempo para tonterías. —Dijo, mirándose la muñeca donde no había ningún reloj. —Tengo mates. Ala, adiós.

La dejó con la palabra en la boca. Era verdad, sus estudios eran lo más importante en aquel momento. No los podía perder de vista en ese momento tan crucial para la vida de un alumno.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Le preguntó Bruno cuando si vieron en el recreo, en su pequeño rincón.

—Nada, que Sònia es idiota, y hemos cortado.

"¡Qué bien!" exclamaba la cara del bailarín.

—Lo siento. —Dijo con la voz.

Desde que volvieron a quedar en los descansos, habían estado hablando, no haciendo. Pol descubrió que lo necesitaba, más allá del terreno sexual o bucal, como amigo, incluso como mejor amigo. Discutían sobre fútbol, videojuegos, y hasta de filosofía (las clases de Merlí daban para mucho); se explicaban los problemas, del pasado, del presente, los secretos...

—¿Sabes que fui yo el que le robó la PSP a Marc en tercero? No la perdió. —Confesó un día Pol el secreto que tantos años había estado guardándose.

—¿Ah, sí? Ni me acordaba. —Bruno le quitaba importancia.

—Este IPhone también es robado. —Se sentó en la tapa del váter, y se puso las manos en la cara. —¿Crees que soy mala persona?

—No. —Respondió rápidamente. —O sea, no está bien... Pero muchas veces me he obligado a hacer cosas que no quiero para ser como los demás, para no quedarme apartado. TE comprendo.

Pol agradecía tener una compañía así. Eran muy diferentes, y a la vez Bergeron le entendía en cosas en las que (al menos a él le daba la sensación) era el único en todo el instituto que podía hacerlo.

—Te quiero ver bailar algún día. Pero en plan profesional, no como cuando te pones a hacer el tonto con Oliver en el patio. —Le pidió de camino a clase.

—En dos meses hacemos un recital, con la academia. Si quieres puedes venir.

—Perfecto.

 _Nunca_ había hecho planes con una chica con dos meses de antelación. Nunca había hablado con alguien como lo hacía con él, tampoco. Y nunca se había tenido que esconder para hacerlo.

Él le había cambiado las reglas del juego. No, es más. Él había roto el tablero.

"¿Es así como se supone que te tienes que sentir cuando estás enamorado?" ¿Como si tuvieras ganas de saltar al vacío constantemente? Como si tuvieras miedo de dar un paso atrás, pero también adelante... "Pues qué asco", pensó "no me lo creo, tiene que ser mejor".

Así que comenzó a ignorar a Bruno otra vez, e intentó substituirlo por Marc, Gerard, e incluso Joan.

—Eres merengue tío, no quiero que nos peguemos hablando de fútbol. —Le respondió el último cuando intentaron entablar una conversación.

—A él no le importaba... —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Dime una cosa. ¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez, Joan?

—Lo estoy.

Por primera vez en su vida no quiso cotillear más.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Bien, ilusionado... como un idiota.

—¿Y no te sientes mal, a veces?

—A veces sí. Pero es lo que toca.

—Es lo que toca... —Se quedó pensativo, mirando al cielo, estirado en la hierba del patio.

La mirada se le escapaba hacia Bruno en clase, y se repetían esas palabras. "Es lo que toca cuando estás enamorado... Que no estás enamorado, imbécil. Más que imbécil".

Y así pasaron dos meses. Las vacaciones de navidad se le antojaron solitarias. Se había aislado de todo el mundo, no quería contacto con nadie del instituto porque todos le recordaban a él. Dejó que la tristeza le inundara, para ver si así la flama dentro de él se apagaba. El único resultado de este lío fue sentir los puñeteros susurros de Tània y de Bruno cada vez que entraba al aula. Era insoportable pero necesario.

Y Pol se acordaba cada segundo del recital.

—Laia. —Levantó la mano en clase. —¿Cómo se dice "lo siento" en inglés?

— _I'm sorry._ —Dijo, confundida. —Lo tendrías que saber.

—¿Y cómo se dice... "Quiero ir a verte bailar, ¿cuándo hacías el recital exactamente?"?

—Ehm... —Todavía levantó aún más la ceja, si podía, sin entender nada.

—¡Laia! —La voz de Bruno le sorprendió. —¿Cómo se dice "Vete a la mierda, puede que Gerard o Marc te coman la polla la próxima vez"? —Lucía una sonrisa triunfante.

"La madre que lo parió".

Toda la clase se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Chicos... —Empezó la profesora, intentando calmar el ambiente. Los murmullos y las risitas acabaron de poner a Pol de los nervios.

—¿Pero qué dices tú ahora, anormal de mierda? —Arrastró la silla provocando un sonido estridente para levantarse.

—Sólo te hago una sugerencia, ya que te has cansado de mí. —También se puso de pie, y con el puño moviéndose a la vez que la lengua dentro de su boca, haciendo un bulto, giró para que toda la clase se riera. Y la clase explotó.

Pol apuntó con un dedo acusador a todo el mundo, como si eso los pudiera hacer callar. Sentía una guerra en su barriga. Nunca había estado en esta situación, cualquier persona a la que mirara se estaba burlando de él.

—¡Chicos, fuera de clase! —Normalmente habría vacilado a Laia, pero entonces estaba deseando irse, y lo hizo con un golpe que retumbó en todo el piso, como mínimo. —Bruno, tu también. Te quiero ver por las ventanas. —El bailarín también salió, después de provocar más carcajadas dentro. Se colocó en las ventanas cerca de la entrada, y Pol se alejó hasta el otro extremo. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que el rubio habló.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?

Parece que la pregunta lo confundió tanto que respondió.

—Sé por lo que estás pasando. No lo quieres aceptar. Pero conmigo no juegas más. No me puedes utilizar como si fuera un muñeco.

—Lo siento, simplemente... No tenía ganas de verte.

—Porque te gusto. Admítelo y no tendrás que pedir perdón más.

Pol se giró y curioseó dentro del aula. Había compañeros que a veces lo miraban riéndose, confundidos... Cuando se dirigió a Gerard y Marc, le evitaron, bajando la cabeza y fingiendo que estudiaban.

—¿Qué les pasa a estos? —Dijo, señalándolos.

—Su amistad heterosexual se debe de haber sentido traicionada. —Se mofó Bruno.

—Genial... —Se dejó caer en el suelo, y se abrazó las piernas. —Son unos gilipollas, esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos, no lo entiendo.

—Bienvenido a mi vida.

Pol se levantó después de reflexionar unos minutos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A hacerme un cigarro. —Al escuchar la respuesta asintió y lo dejó escapar. Pero justo cuando empezó a bajar...

—El recital es a las cinco de la tarde pasado mañana, en el teatro al lado de la academia.

"Quizás no estaba todo perdido."

Bergeron bailaba como un ave surcando los cielos, como un zapatero encima del agua, como si tuviera miedo a romper el suelo pero con fuerza, decidido. La cara se le suavizaba, ya no estaba enfadado con el mundo, sino que lo dibujaba en el aire con las manos. Como un compás trazando círculos invisibles en la tierra, dibujaba mandalas con la punta de las zapatillas. Decía lo que quería esconder con su sarcasmo ácido, y no callaba, hablaba con sus movimientos de huracanes, vientos alisios, de nieve y de lluvia, y de sol.

Cuando salió de ahí eran las diez de la noche. Bruno estaba con Merlí y su abuela, Calduch, y Pol no se atrevía a saludar. Por suerte lo vio y se acercó a él.

—Has venido.

—Ya sabes que me gusta verte bailar.

Y tenían tantas cosas que decirse y tan poco tiempo que estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Bruno se despidió.

—Tengo que volver con mi padre y... ¿Quieres quedar mañana, en mi casa, para estudiar el examen de caste y si quieres... hablar?

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Pol con una voz suave, no quería espantarlo o hacerlo cambiar de idea. —Hasta mañana, Bergeron.

—Adiós, Rubio.

Y volvió con su familia al tiempo que él se subía la capucha.

Al día siguiente Pol llegó a casa de Bruno hacia las siete de la tarde.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. ¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre estará en casa de Gerard, porque ha dicho que tenía reunión de tutores, y mi abuela está en el teatro... —Su mirada fue recorriendo el suelo hasta encontrarse con la del rubio, y como el choque de dos bolas de billar, sonrieron.

Se pusieron con el libro de castellano en la terracita de la casa, donde había un par de sillas y una mesa. Empezaron a estudiar pero, como era previsible, no lo consiguieron. Ninguno de los dos había ido con la intención de hacerlo, tampoco.

—¿Qué tal con Gerard y Marc? Estos días no os he visto juntos en el patio. —Bruno se llevó el lápiz a la boca.

—No sé, no me hablan, no lo entiendo. —Se levantó y fue a la barandilla, para apoyarse. Encendió un cigarro antes de volver a hablar. —Me jode, sobre todo por Marc, somos amigos desde primaria. Ni tan sólo se han preocupado por mí.

—¿Sabes qué, Pol? Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que las personas que creías conocer perfectamente te pueden sorprender, para bien y para mal. Y más cuando eres tú quien cambia.

—¿Yo he cambiado?

Bruno se encogió de hombres.

—Puede que sea yo, que te he redescubierto.

—No quiero cambiar. No quiero quedarme solo.

Normalmente le costaba abrirse con la gente, más de lo que parecía. Pero con Bergeron le salía sin pensárselo.

—Nunca estarás solo, idiota. —Se acercó a él y le cogió el pitillo. Lo cegó con el humo de la calada. —Eres un popu.

—No en ese sentido. Excepto mi abuela y mi madre nadie me ha querido. Mi padre y mi hermano me odian. Tengo dos amigos que me dejan de hablar porque hace unos meses me comías la polla. A ninguna chica le he gustado realmente. Estoy bueno y todo lo que quieras, soy popu y se dan prisa en llamarme amor, cariño y pichurri y todo eso para tener una foto de perfil conmigo al whats, o que sus amigas le den "Me Gusta" envidiosas en el Facebook cuando ponen que han empezado a tener una relación conmigo. Pero nunca ha entrado en mi casa. Con ninguna he podido tener una conversación que no sea superficial. A ninguna le podía explicar mis paranoias. Ninguna vino al funeral... — _Excepto tú,_ quería acabar, pero no encontró el valor.

—A mí me gustas. De verdad. —Notó que le temblaba la pierna, nervioso, y supuso que no quería hablar de eso pero también entendía que Pol lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí? ¿Qué tengo el pelo rubio, los ojos verdes, soy alto..?

—No. Me gusta que te guste que baile, que me mires embobado cuando hago piruetas con Oliver en el patio, tímido, de reojo, porque no quieres que tus amigos se den cuenta. Me gusta que llores por quien tienes que llorar, pero sobretodo que sonrías, cuando se te arruguen todos los ojos y el colmillo se te sale por encima del labio. —Pol se llevó una mano a la boca. —Me gusta que saques malas notas, que le plantes cara a Eugeni, pero que filosofía se te dé de puta madre, que te encante aprender pero a tu manera, no como quiere el sistema. Me gusta que busques tu familia en los amigos porque no has encontrado una casa mejor. Me gusta que tengas miedo. Me gusta que tengas guardado todo esto dentro y lo quieras compartir conmigo, que seas más de lo que aparentas. —Se giró avergonzado por todo lo que Bruno le estaba diciendo. —Sobre todo eso. Me gusta que quieras ser el típico payaso de clase, el guapo, el tonto, pero que no lo seas, y que nadie lo sepa, porque es tu secreto y sólo lo has querido compartir conmigo. Me gusta...

—Cállate ya, hostia. —Interrumpió con voz temblorosa. Bruno se acercó y le puso una mano en la barbilla, para verle la cara.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Que te calles.

—No quiero.

—Pues te callo.

Lo besó. Pero no fue un beso como los anteriores. Fue tierno, como de terciopelo. Fue un _gracias._ Los dos pudieron sentir el gusto salado de las lágrimas de Pol en sus labios.

—Ets increïble, increïblemente imbècil, Bergeron. —Dijo cuando se apartaron.

—Me gusta que me hables catalán. —Rieron los dos.

—Vamos dentro. —Pidió Pol con voz bajita, con su frente tocando la del Bruno.

—De acuerdo. Bruno le mordió el labio inferior y él le llevó de la mano a su dormitorio.

Acabaron como siempre. Pero esta vez revolcándose por las sábanas y con las manos entrelazadas. Cuando terminaron Pol se colocó al lado de Bruno. Bruno se giró hacia él, admirando hasta la última gota de sudor, hasta que él le pasó una mano por detrás de los hombros para acercarlo, y con la otra trajo su brazo de bailarín hacia su pecho, para danzar con sus dedos en él. Bruno le besó el cuello para después esconder su cara ahí, con los labios tocándole las clavículas.

—Tío, esto es muy gay.

—Acostúmbrate, Pol.

Su paz se vio enturbiada por un grito que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de la entrada.

—¡BRUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, niño, ábreme que se me han olvidado las llaves! —Era Merlí.

—¿Se las ha olvidado? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Se las he robado para que no estorbara. Pero este hombre no tiene remedio. —Se levantó para vestirse. —Te puedes esconder en el armario. Yo distraigo a mi padre y te doy la salida.

—Qué gracioso. —Cogió su ropa, también. —Pero no hace falta.

—¿Cómo que no hace falta?

—Me da igual que Merlí me vea.

—¿Hasta con el chupetón que te he dejado en el cuello?

—Hasta con el chupetón que el señor me ha dejado como marca de su amor inagotable.

Bruno sonrió. Se puso la camisa y fue a abrir, pero antes se paró en la puerta para mirar otra vez a Pol.

_No te enamores, Rubio._

 


	2. Catalán

_No t'enamoris, Bergeron._

Li va xiuxiuejar a l'orella per després passar-li els llavis per darrera, lentament, fent-li pessigolles i posant-li els pèls de gallina.

—Què dius, motivat?

—Que no siguis burro i no t'enamoris. —Llavors el Pol va apartar la cara del seu coll i la va portar davant de la del Bruno. Les seves puntes del nas es tocaven.

—No diguis ximpleries. No m'enamoraré. —En Bruno es va girar, avergonyit. El Pol va aprofitar per burlar-se.

—Ai, que a en Bergeron li agrada el Rubio! —El va agafar pel cul i el va apropar més a ell. —Només em preocupo per tu. Per estalviar-te futurs patiments.

L'estretor del lavabo i tenir al Pol respirant a menys de cinc centímetres estaven començant a aclaparar al ballarí.

—Això es sexe i ja està. Deixa'm en pau.

— _Bueno_ , sexe, sexe... Però així que només vols la meva carn... D'acord. —I li va fer un petó a en Bruno que el va deixar sense alè. A ell no li importava deixar de respirar, si era per això...

Després van continuar amb la rutina habitual als patis: Embolicar-se fins a que sonés el timbre i a vegades donava temps per una mamada.

Tot va començar quan el primer dia de curs, a l'hora del pati, el Pol, que estava jugant a bàsquet amb en Marc, en Joan i el Gerard, no parava de creuar-se mirades amb en Bruno, que parlava amb l'Oliver i la Tània de tot el que havien d'estudiar el cap de setmana, que no podrien ni sortir. Típic tema de conversació de segon de batxillerat. En una d'aquestes, el Pol es va mossegar un llavi i el ballarí ho va entendre tot; es va aixecar amb un somriure triomfant, i va entrar a l'institut, donant-li a entendre que es trobarien a dins...

—Què et passa? —Va preguntar quan van arribar als lavabos.

—M'has trobat a faltar, Bergeron? —El Pol es va passejar per les portes dels vàters, comprovant que no hi hagués ningú. Aquest noi sempre es reia de tot d'una manera que el posava nerviós. Però en el fons sabia com era. Havia aprés el que hi havia darrera d'aquella careta.

—Què vols tu ara? —Es va girar al escoltar la respuesta i va començar a caminar cap en Bruno.

— _Re..._ Escolta, Bruno.

—Diga'm.

—L'Oliver i tu ja heu..? —Va refregar el dit índex per la mà esquerra, tancada.

—Només perquè sigui gay no vol dir que m'agradi, ho saps, ¿no? No és el meu tipus... —Va trencar el contacte visual, enfadat. L'Oliver li queia molt bé, l'havia ajudat molt i n'estava molt agraït. Tot i així no l'acabava de fer el pes.

—Ah, sí..? I quin és el teu tipus?

En Bruno es va llançar a la piscina.

—Altos, rossos, ulls verds, fumadors, que treguin bones notes a filosofia i amb tendència a riure's de tothom a la cara. —Mentre deia això va avançar uns passos cap al Pol.

—Com el teu pare, no?

—... Ets odiós. —I va tornar cap a la porta, disposat a anar-se'n.

—Espera, no te'n vagis, era una broma. —El Pol li va agafar un braç per no deixar-lo escapar. Es van mirar durant uns segons. Feia molt que no tenien contacte. Després de totes les mogudes a primer, van passar uns mesos allunyats, però el temps i la distància a l'estiu havien canviat la posada en escena. "I sembla que ell també ha canviat..." va pensar en Bruno. El ros es va passar la llengua pels llavis mirant els seus.

—Que et fotin.

— _Gilipolles_. —Va respondre. I en Bruno va arrossegar-lo cap a ell per acabar amb la distància que els separaba. Va ser un petó brut i apassionat, irremeiable e inevitable. Semblava que no podien deixar de caure en aquest buit que els atrapava als dos i els transformava en foc, que els acabava cremant...

Això va durar unes quantes setmanes. Al principi el Pol es feia el tímid, i deixava que fos el Bruno qui el portés de la mirada cap al lavabo cada dos o tres patis. Però conforme passava els temps cada vegada era el ros qui el buscava més, i els jocs també augmentaven de to. Estaven necessitats d'un espai íntim per poder compartir el seu desig, que havia intentat amagar en un primer moment però que ara l'esgarrapava fins a arrelar-li a dins. Tot i que per ell el Pol només estava jugant amb ell perquè li donava morbo el secret que compartien. I tot va acabar quan es van confirmar les seves sospites.

—No m'ho puc creure. —Va dir la Tània amb els ulls com taronges. En Bruno i ella anaven caminant pel passadís cap a classe i es van topar amb el Pol menjant-li l'ànima a una noia rossa. —Però vosaltres no estàveu embolicats?

—S-sí, _bueno_... —"Fins i tot estava pensant de convidar-lo un dia a casa per 'estudiar'", va pensar, però no es va a atrevir a explicar-li. Havia perdut. —Qui coi és aquesta? —Un nus li pujava per la gola. _No ploris, ruc._

—La Sònia, de primer. No entenc res. O... —En Bruno va enarcar una cella. —Ara me'n recordo. L'altre dia a Empresa en Marc li va preguntar al Pol perquè últimament desapareixia a l'hora del pati. I en Gerard va dir que a tu tampoc se't veia massa el pèl.

—Fills de...

—És clar, —Va continuar ella. —llavors el Pol va haver de sortir defensant la seva heterosexualitat i va explicar que s'estava follant a una de primer de batxi. Casi no em puc aguantar el riure, _tio_ , t'ho juro. Molt _heavy_. No em pensava que ho havia dit seriosament, per això no t'ho vaig dir. —La Tània li va passar una mà pel braç, reconfortant-lo.

—No passa res. —Va somriure mentre es girava per mirar fixament a la parelleta. —Dóna igual, quan el mascle alfa s'adoni de que aquesta nena no té el meu cul, tornarà corrents als meus braços.

La Tània va deixar anar una riallada.

—Ets el puto amo.

I és clar que va tornar. Tot i que uns deu dies després, per Whatsapp.

"Estas enfadat???" Es va trobar el Bruno el dimarts al llevar-se al mòbil.

"La veritat es que mai mha importat que em deixin de parlar pk savergonyeixin destar amb mi dont worry xd" va contestar.

No va obtindré resposta fins que van creuar-se les mirades a Català, dues hores després. El ros va agafar el telèfon ràpidament, i ell el va imitar. "Et vull veure. On sempre". El ballarí el va deixar en vist. "Vine. Bergeron. Pls". En Bruno va guardar el mòbil al calaix sota la mirada atenta del Pol. Llavors va estrènyer un puny i va donar un cop a la taula, interrompent la classe.

—Algun problema, senyor Rubio? —Va escopir l'Eugeni.

—Cap ni un, senyor Hi... Bosch. —I li va picar un ullet al Bruno, que s'havia girat cap a ell com la resta de la classe per veure que passava. "L'odio", va pensar, però al final va acabar tancat amb ell on sempre, al tercer lavabo a la dreta, al primer pis, a l'hora del pati.

—No hem quedat perquè em mengis el l'entrepà. Això ho volia deixar clar. —Va començar el Pol. —Només volia demanar-te perdó per ignorar-te i embolicar-me amb la Sònia.

—Perdonat. Me'n puc anar ja? —I va intentar avançar cap a la porta, però un braç estirat cap a la paret darrera d'ell el va aturar.

—No sembles molt convençut. —El Bruno va arrufar el nas. —Per què sempre estàs enfadat?

—Per què sempre ets tan cabró amb mi? Per què sempre m'acabes deixant tirat? Per què ets tant insuportable? Per què..? —Ho va deixar en suspens, esperant a que el fes callar amb un petó, com a les pel·lícules. Però no va passar. Només va deixar que el silenci fluís uns segons.

—T'agrado tant, xaval. —El Pol es va posar una mà a la barbeta. —Sóc irresistible pels dos sexes. Per cert, —Va canviar de tema. —Vas veure el Barça ahir?

—Què dius tu ara?!

***

A veure. El Bruno per ell era morbo, sí. Però a ell li agradava el morbo. Era part del seu joc, s'ho passava bé (la mamava bé), això no volia dir que sentís res per ell. Ni molt menys.

I no anava a deixar al _pivonazo_ de la Sònia per ell. El Pol? Mai.

—Què vols dir que em deixes perquè et vols centrar en batxillerat? —La Sònia el mirava amb cara d'incrèdula.

—Sí. Ara ve la sele i tota la pesca...

—No m'ho empasso. Ara ets el Pol, el nen aplicat, oi? I una merda! Fastigós. Mira, les meves amigues ja m'ho van advertir, que eras un malpa-

—Bla, bla, bla. El rotllo de sempre. No tinc temps per tonteries. —Va dir, mirant-se el canell on no hi havia cap rellotge. —Tinc mates. Apa, adéu.

La va deixar amb la paraula a la boca. Era veritat, els seus estudis eren el més important per a ell en aquell moment. No els podia perdre de vista en aquest moment tant crucial per la vida de l'alumne.

—Què ha passat? —Li va preguntar el Bruno quan es van veure a l'hora del pati, al seu petit racó.

—Res, que la Sònia és idiota, i hem tallat.

"Que bé!" exclamava la cara del ballarí.

—Em sap greu. —Va dir amb la veu.

Des de que van tornar a quedar als descansos, havien estat parlant, no fent. El Pol va descobrir que el necessitava, més allà del terreny sexual o bucal, com a amic, inclús com a millor amic. Discutien sobre futbol, sobre videojocs, i fins i tot sobre filosofia (les classes del Merlí donaven per molt); s'explicaven els problemes, del passat, del present, els secrets...

—Saps que vaig ser jo qui li va robar la PSP a en Marc a tercer? No la va perdre. —Va confessar un dia el Pol el secret que tants anys havia estat guardant-se.

—Ah, si? Ni me'n recordava. —El Bruno li treia importància.

—Aquest IPhone també es robat. —Es va assentar a la tapa del vàter, i es va portar les mans a la cara. —Creus que sóc mala persona?

—No. —Va respondre ràpidament. —O sigui, no està bé... Però moltes vegades m'he obligat a fer coses que no vull per a ser com els altres, per no quedar-me apartat. Et comprenc.

El Pol agraïa tenir una companyia així. Eren molt diferents, i a la vegada el Bergeron l'entenia en coses en que (al menys a ell li donava la sensació) era l'únic a tot l'institut que ho podia fer.

—Et vull veure ballant algun dia. Però _en plan_ professional, no com quan et poses a fer ximpleries amb l'Oliver al pati. —Li va demanar de camí a classe.

—D'aquí a dos mesos fem un recital, amb l'acadèmia. Si vols pots venir.

—Perfecte.

 _Mai_ havia fet plans amb una noia amb dos mesos d'antelació. Mai havia parlat amb ningú com amb en ell, tampoc. I mai s'havia hagut d'amagar per fer-ho.

Ell li havia canviat les regles del joc. No, és més. Havia trencat el taulell.

"És així com se suposa que et sents quan estàs enamorat?" Com si tinguessis ganes de saltar al buit constantment? Com si sentissis por per donar un pas enrere, però també endavant... "Doncs quin fàstic", va pensar, "no m'ho crec, ha de ser millor".

Així que va començar a ignorar al Bruno un altre cop, i va intentar substituir-lo per en Marc, o el Gerard, o fins i tot el Joan.

—Ets _merengue_ noi, no vull que ens peguem parlant de futbol. —Li va respondre l'últim quan va intentar entaular una conversa.

—A ell no li importava... —Va dir en veu baixeta.

—Què?

—Res. _Diga'm_ una cosa. Tu t'has enamorat alguna vegada, Joan?

—Ho estic.

Per primer cop a la vida no va voler xafardejar de més.

—I com et sents?

—Bé, il·lusionat... com un bleda.

—I no et sents malament, a vegades?

—A vegades sí. Però és el que toca.

—És el que toca... —Es va quedar pensatiu, mirant el cel, estirat a l'herba del pati.

La mirada se l'escapava a classe cap al Bruno, i es repetien aquelles paraules. "És el que toca quan estàs enamorat... Que no estàs enamorat, burro. Més que burro".

I així van passar dos mesos. Les vacances de nadal li van semblar força solitàries. S'havia aïllat de tothom, no volia contacte amb ningú del institut perquè tots li recordaven a ell. Va deixar que la tristesa l'envaís, per veure si així la flama dins seu s'apagava. L'únic resultat d'aquest embolic va ser sentir els punyeters xiuxiuejos de la Tània i del Bruno cada cop que entrava a l'aula. Era insuportable però necessari.

I el Pol se'n recordava cada segon del recital.

—Laia. —Va aixecar la mà a classe. —Com es diu "ho sento" en anglès?

— _I'm sorry_. —Va dir, confosa. —Ho hauries de saber, ja.

—I com es diu... "Vull anar a veure't ballar, quan feies el recital exactament?"?

—Ehm... —Encara va aixecar més la cella, si podia, sense entendre res.

—Laia! —La veu del Bruno el va sorprendre. —Com es diu "Veste'n a la puta merda, potser en Gerard o el Marc et mengin la polla la pròxima vegada"? —Lluïa un somriure triomfant.

"La madre que lo parió".

Tota la classe es va quedar amb la boca oberta.

—Nois... —Va començar la professora, intentant calmar l'ambient. Els murmuris i les rialles van acabar de posar al Pol dels nervis.

—Però què dius tu ara, anormal de merda? —Va arrossegar la cadira provocant un soroll estrident per aixecar-se.

—Només et faig un suggeriment, ja que t'has cansat de mi. —També es va posar dempeus, i amb el puny movent-se a la vegada que la llengua dins de la seva boca, fent un embalum, va girar perquè tota la classe es rigués. I la gent va a explotar.

El Pol va apuntar amb un dit acusador a tothom, com si amb això els pogués fer callar. Sentia una guerra a la seva panxa. Mai s'havia vist en aquesta situació, qualsevol persona a la que mirés s'estava burlant d'ell.

—Nois, fora de la classe! —Normalment hauria vacil·lat a la Laia, però llavors estava desitjant anar-se'n, i ho va fer amb un cop a la porta que va fer trontollar a tot el pis, com a mínim. —Bruno, tu també. Et vull veure per les finestres. —El ballarí també va sortir, després de provocar més rialles a dins. Es va col·locar a les finestres properes a l'entrada, i el Pol es va allunyar cap a l'altre extrem. Van passar cinc minuts fins que el ros va parlar.

—Per què no ho has fet abans?

Sembla que la pregunta el va confondre tant que va respondre.

—Sé pel que estàs passant. No ho vols acceptar. Però amb mi no jugues més. No pots utilitzar-me com si fos un ninot.

—Ho sento, simplement... No tenia ganes de veure't.

—Perquè t'agrado. Admet-ho i no hauràs de demanar perdó més.

El Pol es va girar i va tafanejar dins l'aula. Hi havia companys que a vegades el miraven rient-se, amb estranyesa... I quan es va dirigir al Gerard i el Marc, el van evitar, baixant el cap i fingint que estudiaven.

—Què els hi passa a aquests? —Va dir senyalant-los.

—La seva amistat heterosexual es deu haver sentit traïda. —Es va mofar en Bruno.

—Genial... —Es va deixar caure al terra, i es va abraçar les cames. —Són uns _gilipolles,_ això no té res a veure amb ells, no ho entenc.

—Benvingut a la meva vida.

El Pol es va aixecar després de reflexionar uns minuts i va començar a caminar pel passadís cap a les escales.

—On vas?

—A fer-me un cigarro. —Al escoltar la resposta va assentir i va deixar-lo escapar. Però just quan començava a baixar...

—El recital és a les cinc de la tarda demà passat, al teatre al costat de l'acadèmia.

"Potser no estava tot perdut."

En Bergeron ballava com un au solcant el cel, com un sabater a l'aigua, com si tingués por a trencar el sòl però amb força, decidit. La cara se li suavitzava, ja no estava enfadat amb el món, sinó que el dibuixava a l'aire amb les mans. Com un compàs traçant cercles invisibles al terra, dibuixant mandales amb la punta de les sabates. Deia el que volia amagar amb el seu sarcasme àcid, i no callava, parlava amb els seus moviments de huracans, de vents alisis, de neu i pluja i sol.

Quan van sortir d'allí eren les deu de la nit. En Bruno estava amb el Merlí i la seva àvia, la Calduch, i el Pol no s'atrevia a saludar. Per sort el va veure i es va apropar a ell.

—Has vingut.

—Ja saps que m'agrada veure't ballar.

I tenien tantes coses que dir-se i tan poc temps que van estar en silenci uns segons fins que el Bruno es va acomiadar.

—He de tornar amb el meu pare i... Vols quedar demà, a casa meva, per estudiar l'examen de caste i si vols... parlar?

—D'acord. —Va dir el Pol amb una veu suau, no volia espantar-lo o fer-lo canviar d'idea. —Fins demà, Bergeron.

—Adéu, Rubio.

I se'n va tornar amb la família al temps que ell es pujava la caputxa.

A l'endemà el Pol va arribar a casa d'en Bruno cap a les set de la tarda.

—Perdó per arribar tard. I el teu pare?

—Mon pare estarà a casa del Gerard, perquè ha dit que tenia reunió de tutors, i la meva àvia està al teatre... —La seva mirada va anar recorrent el terra fins a trobar-se amb la del ros, i com el xoc de dues boles de billar, van somriure.

Es van posar amb el llibre de castellà a la terrasseta de la casa, on hi havia un parell de cadires i una taula. Van començar a estudiar però, com era d'esperar, no ho van aconseguir. Cap dels dos hi havia anat amb la intenció de fer-ho, tampoc.

—Què tal amb el Gerard i el Marc? Aquests dies no us he vist junts al pati. —El Bruno es va portar el llapis a la boca.

—No sé, no em parlen, no ho entenc. —Es va aixecar i va anar cap a la barana, per recolzar-se. Va encendre un cigarro abans de tornar a parlar. —Em fot, sobretot pel Marc, som amics des de primària. Ni tan sols s'han preocupat per mi.

—Saps què, Pol? Amb el temps te n'adones de que persones que creies conèixer perfectament et poden sorprendre, per a bé i per a malament. I més quan ets tu el que canvies.

—Jo he canviat?

En Bruno va arronsar les espatlles.

—Potser sóc jo, que t'he redescobert.

—No vull canviar. No vull quedar-me sol.

Normalment li costava obrir-se a la gent, més del que semblava. Però amb el Bergeron li sortia sense pensar.

—Mai estaràs sol, idiota. —Es va apropar a ell i li va treure la cigarreta. El va cegar amb el fum de la calada. —Ets un popu.

—No en aquest sentit. Excepte la meva àvia i la meva mare ningú m'ha estimat. El meu pare i el meu germà m'odien. Tinc dos amics que em deixen de parlar perquè fa uns mesos em menjaves la polla. A cap noia li he agradat realment. Estic bo i tot el que vulguis, sóc popu i es donen pressa a dir-me amor, carinyo i rei i tot això per tenir una foto de perfil amb mi al whats, o que les seves amigues els hi donin "Me Gusta" envejoses al Facebook quan posen que han començat una relació amb mi. Però cap ha entrat a casa meva. Amb cap he pogut tenir una conversació que no sigui superficial. A cap li podia explicar les meves paranoies. Ni cap va venir al funeral... — _Excepte tu_ , volia acabar, però no va trobar el valor.

—A mi m'agrades. De veritat. —Va notar que li tremolava la cama, nerviós, i va suposar que no volia parlar d'allò però també comprenia que el Pol ho necessitava.

—Què t'agrada de mi? Que tinc el cabell ros, els ulls verds, sóc alt..?

—No. M'agrada que t'agradi que balli, que em miris embadalit quan faig piruetes amb l'Oliver al pati, tímid, de reüll, perquè no vols que els teus amics s'adonin. M'agrada que ploris per qui has de plorar, però sobretot que somriguis, quan se t'arruguen tots els ulls i l'ullal se't surt per sobre del llavi. —El Pol es va portar una mà a la boca. —M'agrada que treguis males notes, que li plantis cara al dictador de l'Eugeni, però que filosofia se't doni de puta mare, que t'encanti aprendre però a la teva manera, no com vol el sistema. M'agrada que busquis la teva família en els amics perquè no has trobat una a casa millor. M'agrada que tinguis por. M'agrada que tinguis guardat tot això a dins i ho vulguis compartir amb mi, que siguis més del que aparentes. —Es va girar, avergonyit pel tot el que el Bruno li estava dient. —Sobretot això. M'agrada que vulguis ser el típic pallasso de classe, el guapo, el tonto, però que no ho siguis, i que ningú ho sàpiga, perquè és el teu secret i només l'has volgut compartir amb mi. M'agrada...

—Calla't ja, hòstia. —Va interrompre amb una veu tremolosa. En Bruno es va apropar i li va posar una mà a la barbeta, per veure-li la cara.

—Per què plores?

—Que et callis.

—No vull.

—Doncs et callo.

El va besar. Però no va ser un petó com els anteriors. Va ser tendre, com de vellut. Va ser un _gràcies._ Els dos van poder sentir el gust salat de les llàgrimes del Pol als seus llavis.

—Eres increíble, increíblemente imbécil, Bergeron. —Va dir quan van es va apartar.

—M'agrada que em parlis en castellà. —Van riure els dos.

—Anem a dins. —Va demanar el Pol amb veu baixeta, amb el seu front tocant el del Bruno.

—D'acord. —El Bruno li va mossegar el llavi inferior i el va portar de la mà fins al seu dormitori.

Van acabar com sempre. Però aquesta vegada rebolcant-se pels llençols i amb les mans entrellaçades. Quan van acabar Pol es va col·locar al costat de Bruno. Bruno es va girar cap a ell, admirant fins a l'última gota de suor, fins que ell li va passar una mà per les espatlles per apropar-lo, i amb l'altre va portar el seu braç de ballarí cap el seu pit, per dansar amb els dits en ell. El Bruno li va fer un petó al coll per després amagar la seva cara allà, amb els llavis tocant les clavícules.

— _Tio,_ això es molt gay.

—Acostuma't, Pol.

La seva pau es va veure enterbolida per un crit que s'escoltava darrera de la porta d'entrada.

—BRUNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, nen, obra'm que m'he oblidat les claus! —Era el Merlí.

—Se les ha oblidat? —Va preguntar el Pol.

—Se les he tret perquè no fes nosa. Però no té remei aquest home. —Es va aixecar per vestir-se. —Et pots amagar a l'armari. Jo distrec a mon pare i et dono la sortida.

—Què graciós. —Va anar a agafar la seva roba, també. —Però no cal.

—Com que no cal?

—Em dona igual que el Merlí em vegi.

—Fins i tot amb el _chupetón_ que t'he deixat al coll?

—Fins i tot amb el _chupetón_ que el senyor m'ha deixat com a marca del seu amor inesgotable.

El Bruno va somriure. Es va posar la camisa i va anar a obrir, però abans es va parar a la porta per mirar un altre cop al Pol.

_No t'enamoris, Rubio._


End file.
